


Lay Me Down

by YellowLipstick



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Bucky Barnes, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLipstick/pseuds/YellowLipstick
Summary: Steve and Bucky are captured by H.Y.D.R.A. who plans to breed the two super-soldiers to create a new, unstoppable army from their child's cloned D.N.A.; can they escape in time or will they be forced to breed with each other as alpha and omega?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Song: “Lay Me Down” by Florence + The Machine

~“‘Cause they took your loved ones

But returned them in exchange for you

But would you have it any other way?

Would you have it any other way?

You couldn't have it any other way

‘Cause she’s a cruel mistress

And a bargain must be made

But oh, my love, don’t forget me

When I let the water take me

So lay me down

Let the only sound

Be the over flow

Pockets full of stones”

-Florence + The Machine, “What The Water Gave Me”~

Steve awoke to bright lights and the hard, cold feel of lying curled up on a steel, medical examination table. He had no idea what was going on and was having a hard time focusing beyond the heated throb pulsing between his legs distractingly. As the memories filtered back in, he ran through a myriad of emotions. Happiness at having finally found his best friend, Bucky, who had been captured behind enemy lines-again; it was the third time Bucky had been caught in his lifetime and the first two times had been hellish for the brunette. Steve wouldn’t fail him a third time. He had gone after him to save him before H.Y.D.R.A. could wipe his memory like they had the second time when he had become The Winter Soldier; only, his happiness at finding Bucky had been short lived. As the anxiety and dread filled his system, he remembered exactly what had happened after he had crashed into Bucky in the middle of enemy territory-he had been captured too.

Bucky had explained that he had attempted an escape and that he had been in search of Steve as well, refusing to take anything lying down, and only managing to be the brunt of one of their experiments-he had been injected with a new, odd serum. Their reunion had been heartbreakingly brief, before H.Y.D.R.A.’s agents had snuck up on them in their distraction and injected them with some knock-out drug. After that, there were only bits and fragments of memories-cold steel, needles, gloved hands handling him, and a strong, burning sensation ripping through his body-changing it once more, like the original serum had turned him into Captain America. Though, this medicine seemed to have done entirely different things to him-for one, he still couldn’t get past the hot throb between his legs. His mind continued to circle back to that sensation-what had they done to him?

He glanced around his holding cell and noted the entire room looked like some odd medical set-up, everything was stainless steel and sterile, and the fluorescent lights still buzzed brightly ahead. One wall was a reflective window panel that he was sure masked the sick scientists and enemies doing this to him behind it, observing him for any changes after whatever experiments they had performed on him. He rustled against the table and for the first time looked back down at his body; he was wearing a white, cotton hospital gown and was embarrassed but unsurprised to see his bulging erection poking at the front of the gown obviously. He had no idea what was happening to his body, but paired with the unfamiliar heat between his legs, was an uncontrollable desire to-make love? He had never done such a thing, never having the opportunity or courage to solicit a dame before the war and truly having no interest in such things with women. Then, there had been no time once he had become Captain America and as such-here he was, a decades-old virgin.

If he was being honest with himself, he knew it was because he had been waiting for the right partner. He had an idea of who that was; fantasized shamefully about him whenever he pleasured himself, but was sure Bucky would never feel the same way. He had never been taken by such a desire before, though, such an instinctual need and urge to join his body with another’s. However, the thought of touching himself in front of that damned window seemed repulsive to him. He was being watched, like some animal. As his dick gave a rather insistent twitch and the heat pulsed mercilessly, he wondered if they indeed had turned him into an animal-with animalistic urges and needs that wouldn’t leave him in peace until he fulfilled them.

He opened his legs, squirming in discomfort, and gasped when a cool breeze hit his groin. He felt-it was so odd-but he felt like his private, tiny rosebud was spasming and throbbing in a way it had never done before. It seemed like that most secret entrance was the cause of all his heated distress at the moment. He had experimented with touching himself there once or twice, but had never penetrated himself or gone further than just rubbing over the puckered flesh. He truly was a virgin in every sense of the word and had no idea how to respond to the new sensations thrumming through his needy body. He didn’t think men’s holes were supposed to behave like this, clenching deliciously around air, blossoming open for intrusion, and he was sure he felt slick leaking from it down his thighs. What had the scientists done to his body?

Just as he was curiously reaching his shaking hand down to find out if the wetness coating his thighs was indeed coming from his own entrance, while pointedly facing away from the window, the door opened. Thank God-maybe everything would be all right-it was Bucky! Though, the handlers shoved Bucky in the room and slammed the door behind him, clicking the lock with a hopeless sound, and leaving the brunette standing awkwardly in front of the table Steve was on. Steve glanced down and his face heated and blushed when he noticed Bucky was in the same, white, flimsy garb as he was and that it also was not covering the noticeable erection the soldier had. Bucky seemed to scent the air, smelling something Steve could not, and his whole body shuddered while he hissed between clenched teeth. The soldier lurched towards the table and reached out a steady, metal hand, caressing Steve’s shoulder with the cold digits like he had never touched Steve before-intimately, lovingly.

Steve flinched away from the cold touch and stammered out, “W-what’s happening Bucky? What’s g-going on? D-did they do something to you t-to?” now entirely horrified at the odd behaviors Bucky seemed to be exhibiting as well.

“Steve-they-I,” Bucky tried to explain, voice cracking in apparent grief while his eyes shone in a haunted light, “W-we have to breed for them, Steve. They want a new army of super-soldiers and they think o-our c-child’s DNA might be the k-key to unlocking that,” he spit bitterly, stuttering over his words in disbelief and embarrassment as the blonde’s eyes widened alarmingly.

“Wait…what?” Steve asked, entirely dumbfounded; two men couldn’t have a baby.

“They won’t stop until we do, t-they’ll force us if they have to…and I-I,” Bucky moaned quietly, distressed beyond comprehension at what he was about to do to his beloved best friend, someone he had always been secretly in love with, and would never, ever seek to harm in any way. He was about to harm him irreparably.

“I wanted your-our-first time to be, different, loving,” Bucky explained shyly while his cheeks heated red, well, they were about to breed he might as well let Steve know how he had felt about him all these years.

Steve didn’t think he could handle any more realizations, “Y-you’ve thought about…us, making love?”

Bucky scoffed for a moment, “Of course, I’ve always loved you.”

Steve felt emotion welling up in his throat, causing tears to sting at his eyes; so Bucky had always felt the same-but now, here they were, being forced to commit their first act of love like they would an atrocity.

“You too, Buck,” Steve breathed as his overwhelming emotions caused his insistently throbbing entrance to squirt out more slick; the sticky wetness was definitely coming from his hole then, he had felt it leaking out of him just now.

He whimpered low in his throat, despite the horrors wrought on Steve and Bucky’s bodies-the changes-despite the scientists surely watching them on the other side of the reflective glass, and despite the cold, sterility of the room; he wanted Bucky like he had never wanted him before, he needed him.

Bucky was closer now, looming over Steve, “I-I know you’re a virgin, baby,” the soldier whispered softly, “I think I can control myself, I’ll be gentle with you,” he said almost pleadingly, like he was asking the Captain for permission though neither of their bodies, or the scientists on the other side of the glass, would let him say no.

Steve flinched at the reminder, whining low in his throat instinctually as Bucky’s pungent scent finally reached him-it felt like the soldier was releasing pheromones into the room with his scent and it only made Steve squirm against the hard table restlessly, shifting his legs and his aching cock with every movement.

Bucky’s pupils dilated when Steve shifted and the gown wafted the scent of the new omega’s arousal in the air, awakening all his newly formed alpha instincts. Their handlers had injected them with a new type of serum-one that would allow the male body to present alpha or omega, like their human counterparts of old legends. They had been lucky-Steve and Bucky had presented as a perfect, matched pair; and hopefully could provide the child they needed to create their army of super-soldiers utilizing cloning technologies. The new omega had been too flighty to explain this to, so they had chosen to discuss their predicament with the alpha soldier instead. All he had to do was get the omega with child, they could be allowed to remain together, closely observed of course, and after the birth-they could both go free. They would not be needed afterwards.

Bucky hadn’t even been able to process his feelings on all this other than that-they were essentially forcing him to rape his best friend, his love. He hadn’t dreamed Steve could want him back in such a manner and now that he seemed to, he still couldn’t shake the overpowering regret that their feelings hadn’t been revealed naturally, that they couldn’t consummate their love like they should be doing-privately and when they were both ready; but this was the only way they would be freed. Bucky needed to rescue Steve and if it meant knocking him up, then he would do it, and just hope Steve didn’t hate him for it later.

Bucky ran his metal fingers over the quivering omega’s arm again, softly, gently, and winced when Steve again flinched at the touch. He could see this would be difficult for the panicked blonde. He had been with a few dames, always imagining them to be Steve, and seemed to feel much more ready to take this step than the confused omega. Either way, he needed to rescue his best friend from this nightmare, and he would do whatever it would take. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Steve’s firmly, feeling relieved when the omega melted into the kiss and allowed the alpha to plunder his mouth with his tongue-learning this new rhythm together and easing him into the intimacy that would come. When he pulled back, he had snaked his flesh hand under Steve’s gown and was petting at the blonde’s painfully hard cock passionately. Steve’s whole body shook and he arched into the touches at his hardness, groaning in pleasure, and feeling his whirling thoughts and concerns fade away in the face of the bliss pulsing through him.

Bucky could feel himself responding to the scents wafting off Steve and the delicious noises he was making, causing his dick to begin leaking precum and swell painfully full. He curiously reached down his metal hand while using his flesh fist on Steve’s pretty cock. Bucky found the omega’s pulsing entrance and pushed one, cold, thick, steel finger inside of him easily; his rosebud was already stretched and wanting, and at the penetration, more arousal gushed out eagerly. At all the new sensations running through him, Steve felt something churning and roiling in his groin. He wasn’t sure what was happening but it felt so very good; it felt like his body was winding up tight-before, he didn’t know what was going to happen.

Bucky fingered Steve’s tender rosebud, pushing his steel finger slowly in and out of the moist pucker again and again while the blonde squirmed around the intrusion. While he fingered Steve, Bucky continued to use his other hand to jack the blonde’s cock-he could tell the Captain was close to finishing and wanted him to be fully ready and relaxed for what was to come next. All of Steve’s previous orgasms, few and far between as they were, happened to have been rushed and harried, done in the dark shamefully with guilt looming afterwards. Steve had certainly never experienced an anal orgasm before and as soon as Bucky started moving his heavy, chilled digit inside his gaping pucker; Steve fell utterly apart, screaming hoarsely and releasing sticky cum all over his own stomach and Bucky’s hand underneath the hospital gown. At the sweet scent coming off of Steve’s cum, Bucky couldn’t hold back any longer. He tore his thin gown off and ripped Steve’s off as well before mounting the blonde on the steel table and parting the omega’s legs wide to slot around his own hips. Steve’s dick hadn’t even softened, and he made a beautiful picture on the table; all spread and swollen, flushed rosy pink and wanting.

“B-Bucky?” Steve panted, worried, confused, and overtaken with pleasure all at once; he didn’t know if he was questioning Bucky to stop him or to urge him forward.

Bucky took his thick girth in hand and lined it up with the omega’s dripping, gaping entrance before pushing the moist, fat crown in just slightly.

“Bucky,” Steve moaned wantonly, throwing his head back in whorish abandon as he felt his friend’s cock breach his slit.

Bucky pushed himself in with one, wet thrust, pausing to regain control when Steve’s arousal squirted all over his groin as their pelvises met. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward brutally, fucking into the omega again and again while his hard cock tore away Steve’s virginity with each thrust. Steve was panting helplessly and shaking underneath Bucky, garbling out pleas to both stop and to never stop over and over.

Suddenly there was a scraping sound from behind the glass panel and Steve looked at the window in panicked remembrance, pupils dilating in fearful lust, while his alpha stilled above him-scenting the omega’s anxiety.

Bucky placed his lips to Steve’s ear and murmured huskily, “Come on Baby, forget about them. Just you and me here, like always, just you and me,” he soothed.

He needed this to be as good of an experience for Steve as possible, needed to lessen his panic so he could somehow enjoy this blasphemous love. He started biting at Steve’s reddening ear and made his way back to the omega’s lips, kissing him fiercely and bringing his attention back to just them, and not the evil window looking in on their shared intimacy. Steve started squirming around Bucky’s thick cock, while his entranced pulsed and spasmed around the penetration, gushing more slick onto the hardness inside him. Steve would never admit it to Bucky later on, but the thought of all those people-enemies or not-watching them, was exciting in a frightening way, exhilarating because of the pressure it placed on their heated situation.

Bucky started to slowly push into Steve again and again, tearing into his friend with brutally pleasurable thrusts.

“B-Bucky, Buck-y…umfph,” Steve grunted out at each thrust. 

“Cum for me again, Baby; can’t stop till you cum,” Bucky panted, trying to draw as much pleasure from Steve’s wrecked body as possible; if nothing else, this would be an experience the omega remembered in hedonistic gratification.

Steve could feel that twisting, delicious pressure churning in his gut again and braced himself against Bucky’s sweaty shoulders while he screamed his way through a second orgasm, spilling sweet cum all over himself again. Bucky groaned and pushed himself into the omega as far as he could go while he shot his hot seed deep inside him, before trying to pull out and being stopped by his steadily swelling knot. As his swollen knot tugged against the ring of Steve’s tight entrance they both moaned and shivered with rippling pleasure; how could it still feel so blissful even after they both had orgasmed?

Bucky started shallowly thrusting his swollen, knotted dick back into Steve, pausing to tug against his clenching ring of muscle at each backwards pull, and causing the blonde to keen and whimper in pained pleasure at the stretch and pressure inside him while he continued to gush slick out around the brunette’s fat cock. No matter how he squirmed, he couldn’t escape the hardness penetrating him, nor did he want to. He pushed his hips up into Bucky’s wantonly, gasping as he could feel yet another orgasm building already. At each drag of his swollen, throbbing knot inside Steve’s velvet heat, Bucky shivered in growing ecstasy so sharp he thought he would break with it. He thrust himself into the blonde one final time, forcing his knot as deep as it could go, and howled when Steve’s hard, swollen prostrate gland pressed just so on his knot and caused him to empty his seed again and again inside the tight channel. His knot forced so much cum into Steve’s clenching hole it gushed back out around them while Steve squirted arousal all over Bucky’s groin as he came a third time. His dick had already been so spent, it could only twitch restlessly and spit out a small trail of semen, but the rolling bliss ran through him like sunlight-bright, hot, and blinding in its intensity. 

“I-I love you, Bucky,” was all Steve could whisper, all he could say, and all that ever needed to be said.

They were joined, in every way, and Steve couldn’t regret that-despite the circumstances that had led them to this point.

Bucky fell on Steve, panting harshly, before nuzzling into his ear and neck affectionately. All his earlier feelings were now building; he had always loved Steve, had always wanted him like this, but now he felt-so much more. He was sure it was the serum because his feelings were taking a distinctly instinctual, animalistic, protective nature over the vulnerable omega he had tied to himself. Steve was his mate now, his potentially pregnant mate, and he would allow no further harm or distress to touch him. As his hormones raged and unfurled in his mind, he let out a low growl when he heard the door behind them squeak open hesitantly. His knot finally loosened, as his dick softened, and he pulled out of the whining omega gently. Steve was gaping and torn, and Bucky could see blood mixed in with the slick and white seed steadily dribbling out of his abused slit. He wished their first time had been more loving, more gentle, like he had wanted-but it didn’t seem like Steve had truly wanted to stop at any point.

He stiffened when he heard the stranger approach his omega closer; and turned with murderous intent and a vicious, angry snarl. He couldn’t see past the red haze in his vision, couldn’t hear past Steve’s frightened and confused noises from the table pushing him to protect, and couldn’t think beyond the command to get his vulnerable mate to safety. He flung out his steel arm and murdered the intruder quickly, a snapped spine was an easy thing to do when your fingers were made of metal, and grabbed the weapon off the dead man.

All hell broke loose then, alarms going off, enemy after enemy stomping down the hall outside their room; Bucky grabbed the trembling omega off the table and cradled him against his chest using his metal arm while his flesh arm aimed and fired round after round of deadly bullets from the stolen weapon. His mind was somewhere else, new and darker, and he felt himself moving more deadly than ever through the foray of enemies around them. His only goal was to get his mate to safety and he was able to do that which he had never been capable of before, he single-handedly murdered all the threats in the room before sprinting off at lightening speed, faster than usual, even with his earlier experimentations, thanks to his newly, egregiously enhanced muscles and all the fresh testosterone and enhancement hormones pumping through him. He found a window in the facility as the rest of the troops were barreling down the hall and hunched his shoulders, shielding Steve from the brunt of the blow, and threw them out through the glass, and onto the field below. He dodged the bullets and soldiers, feeling like a super human-so much more than the initial changes when he had been captured the first and second times.

When they had passed the barbed wire fencing, Bucky finally slowing, both men naked, cut, and shaking; the intent alpha ran smack dab into the middle of a S.H.I.E.L.D. rescue team that had been searching for them. No explanations needed to be made, everything could be inferred from their ragged states anyways, they were taken to safety and refused to separate. Nobody said a word; nothing could be said anyways that would make this better. Once the doctors had seen to Steve, they had gathered the nature of their imprisonment after all, and stayed silent in mute horror. They were transported back home, and had yet to receive any visitors-they only wanted to be left alone. 

Though to Steve and Bucky, curled up, warm and safe back in the blonde’s small apartment, everything would be all right for them. They had each other and while it had taken a monstrous situation to finally bring them together, they would never part again; and through all the fear, confusion, and horror-they felt right with each other. That’s how it had always been, after all; Bucky and Steve together, till the end of the line. Apologies should be made; there were feelings to be discussed, but not now. Bucky couldn’t stop his metal arm from seeking a way to end his own life with the knowledge of what he had forced upon Steve, but the thought of leaving his mate vulnerable stopped him-and when Steve saw the dampened, grief-stricken look to his friend’s eyes he could only quietly kiss his brow, assuring silently that they were all right.

That first night, Bucky made it through without taking his own life and not having to wonder what Steve would do if he let himself drown in the misery, if he would forget his soldier friend. The second night Steve whispered things to Bucky, speaking for the first time since right after he had lost his virginity to the brunette. He told him of his love, and how he felt safe in Bucky’s arms; he told him that nothing was right if they were apart-and Bucky sighed, pulling Steve closer and nodding in agreement. The third night, Steve’s abdomen had begun to swell unnaturally, and Bucky slept curled around Steve-protecting their growing child, made possible through horror, but created in love, with his metal hand petting carefully over his mate’s new bump. Bucky could never lay his life down now, couldn’t consider it, and Steve seemed happy with him. Fate could be a cruel mistress, but he thought perhaps it had all been worth it, as he dreamed of the beautiful future they could have together.


End file.
